Sympathy
by The Master Blonde
Summary: "You see, I'm a demon. I'm supposed to inflict pain on others, frighten my victims, and bring misery to this world. Yet, here I am, feeling sympathy for a HUMAN, much less feeling a human emotion at all."


Hello my people. The Master Blonde is here just in case anyone cared. Well, this is my first STORY. My last thing was a poem. So... yeah. I'm new, so try to be somewhat nice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. I honestly only possess my incredibly screwed up imagination.

Only I know that troubles that he has encountered. All the tear she has cried, all the nightmares his mind plays over and over like a broken record, the living hell he goes through daily. Only I know the family he mourns when he is alone, the number of bruises that pepper his body, the lust for revenge, and how what is left of his heart is full of nothing but pain and hatred. Only I know HIM. My master. Ciel Phantomhive.

He didn't ask to be this way. He didn't ask to suffer with memories of darkness, isolation, and insufferable pain. He didn't ask to have his innocent aura mutate into the mysterious, dark aura that he posseses now. He didn't ask to be so weak, regardless of how strong he claims to be, that he is capable of breaking down into tears of frustration and emotional agony. In front of a demon. In front of ME.

Unfortunetely, I didn't ask to actaully feel sympathy towards him. The funny thing is, and you'll find this rather hilarious, I feel horribly bad for him.

You see, I'm a demon. I'm supposed to inflict pain on others, frighten my victims, and bring misery to this world, and that's only for fun. Yet, here I am, feeling sympathy for a HUMAN, let alone feeling an emotion at all. At this point, I tend to be quite confused. He's crying. He's crying a lot. He refuses to tell me why and continueously orders me to leave. I don't want to leave. I mean, it IS my duty to make sure he is never in harms way; to make sure he is never in pain. He seems to be in a great deal of pain at the moment, though it is not physical. Well, at least not that I know of. His one sapphire eye is flooded with tears, his other covered with his eyepatch.

Yes, indeed.

I feel terribly bad for him.

"Sebastian!" he manages to shout between endless sobs. "I have to you many times to leave! Are you disobeying my orders?"

I blink at him. I know, he has told me to leave. I don't want to leave.

"Master, please. At least let me speak to you." I try to reason with him. He immediately begins to yell.

"You're lying! You don't want to speak with me! Stop pretending to care and leave!" he screams.

_But I'm not pretending... I do care..._

"Master..."

"You are disobeying the contract, you idiot! Leave this instant!"

_Oh._ I thought. _So now I'm an idiot for being concerned for once in my life. _Well, in all honesty, that is completely agreeable in my case.

I kneel down. We are now somewhat face-level. I take his chin between my thumb and index finger so he has no choice but to face me.

"Young master. Please listen to what I must say," I pause, waiting for a reaction. I get nothing, so I continue. "Just this once."

He nods at me.

"Just this once." he repeats. His face turns a light shade of pink as I wipe a tear from his cheek. I look into his uncovered eye and I smile, trying to assure him that everything is okay; that I won't hurt him and his pride by mocking him or such similar activities.

"My lord, may I ask you why you are crying?" I ask him calmly, choosing my words carefully so I don't make him more upset than he already is.

He is silent for a while, as if he were trying to find a good and reasonable excuse to rely on. After a moment, he looks at me and responds in a near whisper.

"Sebastian, have you ever lost hope in finding out who killed my family? Have you ever thought about finding some random man and blaming him just so you could obtain my soul faster?" he says in a quiet whisper. I give him a confused expression.

"Master?" _All along he has been having trust issues with me?_

"Answer my question, you fool." he says in a low growl. I scoff.

"You really thought that I would betray you like that?" I whispered, slightly offended by his accusation.

"Yes! Of course I did! You're a demon for God's sake!"

_I wish you'd notice that I'm more human than what I appear to be..._

"My Lord, it is part of our contract. I mustn't ever break it, for it is a rule." I say. I know if i say anything that hints that I'm concerned about him, then he would be terribly upset. Of course, my plan backfires.

"Sebastian, you're breaking rules everyday. I don't see how a simple little contract could be any different."

_That's it. I give up._

"What if I said that I actually CARED about your feelings, then?"

He chuckles as if it were a funny joke.

"I wouldn't believe you, obviously."

_Exactly._ I think._ This is why no demon wants to be a demon with human emotions._

"I'm completely fine with the fact that you think that, but, unfortunetely, it IS true."

He laughs again.

"Sebastian, this isn't meant to be a joke." he chuckles.

_It's not a joke! I swear to GOD! _I think. _Well, not God. Let's not bring HIM into this._

"But, Ciel, it is not a joke."

His name comes off my lips with effortless ease.

"Is there a good reason that you called me by my name?"

"No. No there isn't." I say with a smirk. His tears have ceased. We're getting somewhere.

"Sebastian, there is no way you could actually care about me. You're a demon. You are the definetion of evil. It doesn't match. It's completely unreasonable."

"Ciel, I'm more human than you truely think," I decide to release his chin. "You don't know as much about me as you think."

He nods at me.

"Understood. Please be dismissed."

I grasp his hand for a second. He stares at me.

"Not until you truthfully tell me that you trust me, because I don't want to protect the life of someone who doesn't."

"I don't want to trust a demon."

I smirk at him.

"Ah, I guess i'm not leaving then! Oh well!" I say cheerfully as he growls at me.

"Fine, fine! I trust you!"

"Do you mean it?"

"YES!"

Just as I am about to exit the door, I turn back and look at him with a sorrowful look.

"Ciel... please, don't cry over something like that. I'm not worth crying for."

Before he is able to respond, the door is shut, and I am gone.

Oh, yes indeed. I feel the greatest deal of sympathy for him.

**Finish:** Aaaanddd... I am FINISHED. You should totally tell me how cheesy this mess is in the reviews. I'd love that.


End file.
